naruto and the knights of St John
by Kamakasie
Summary: the great Knights of St John stumble apon the planet of the five great shinobi nations what action is in store for the knights and their leader Nathaneil Mataki
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel Mataki stood on his battle barge overlooking the chaos battle barge they were half way through destroying he smiled lightly and said a prayer to the emperor and turned to his two most trusted advisers, Renja looked small even in his battle armour, he was smaller than most space marines but in no way was he the weakest as he had proved multiple times. Imperias was the opposite in height but was much stronger than any other space marine in the knights of St John the Emperor's finest warriors. They had a reputation for getting everyone out alive and well even civilians.

Nathaniel's flag ship 'sword of Aiether' was destroying the much smaller chaos battle barge when he heard the call from one of his tech marines

"Sir there's a ship escaping into the warp!"

"Well destroy it" replied Imperias at the man who replied

"We would need to get into the warp worm holes suction field!"

"Do it" Nathaniel said "we never let chaos escape our grasp even it means risking our own lives to do so" he finished while thumping his fist on the railing making a dent

The tech marine did what his leader told him to do and they were sucked into the warp when Nathaniel said "right now jump to the same coordinates the smaller ship is"

"Where sir?" asked the tech marine

"I said the small ships coordinates didn't i?" Nathaniel replied looking more than a little annoyed. The large battle barge fallowed the ship into the warp as the tech marine said

"Sir the smaller ships coordinates are unknown to us it could be a trap"

"Then we fight! We are knights of st john not cowards, now onwards" Nathaniel said his top advisers nodded in agreement.

They appeared out of the warp besides a small planet. The ship was flying down towards it Nathaniel gave the order

"Bring it out of the sky" he ordered. Suddenly the ship shook and one of its torpedoes shot out and struck the small chaos ship making it spiral out of control and crash on the planet. Renja looked at his commander and asked question

"Are we going to follow them?" Renja already knew the answer he just wanted the order to send his angels in to crush the heretics

Nathaniel simply nodded and said "I shall accompany you and your angels I want this done as fast as possible, now let's see where that ship has crashed."

VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

Naruto Uzumaki ran out into the forest from the villagers he was crying, he didn't know why they hated him so much he looked up and saw a shooting star and asked it _why do they hate me _He was surprised when he suddenly saw the star veer in his direction and hurtle towards him he ran for his life as much as a seven year old could. The star crashed into the earth about ten metres away from Naruto where he looked over to what had to be a UFO he looked at the strange ship it didn't look at all friendly he even felt something deep within him stir as if in recognition.

He saw something get out of the ship it was made completely of metal and carried a strange staff with a circle and eight points on it. The man turned to Naruto and chuckled in a slimy voice and said "khonre will enjoy your blood boy" Naruto tried to run as fast as he could but soon found himself being trapped as the man backed him up against a tree an raised the staff what Naruto saw behind him defied all logic as a group of 10 men _**flew**_towards him in suites of armour that resembled the man in front of him but in the moonlight he could tell it was a little less threatening and was mainly white with blue shoulders and gold trim.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" yelled out the one in the lead as he drew his sword which glowed blue as he stabbed it into the un suspecting man who was about to kill Naruto the man was still screaming as the man In white armour dragged him up on the sword pulled out a strange looking cylinder object and pulled a trigger on the bottom the noise was immense the gore splatter was equal to it.

The beast fly back down and landed in front of Naruto the others bowed as he walked towards the cowering boy and one said out loud "a glorious kill for the emperor my lord"

"Yes chaos shall not succeed as long as the knights are around!" another bellowed. The man kept walking towards Naruto. Naruto cowered down on the tree when the man kneeled in front of him and pulled of his head, showing a normal human face, albeit with small studs on the temple, the man was handsome with short stubble hair and a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello there boy is there a star-port where my flagship may dock?" the man said in a gentle yet strong voice. Naruto blinked

"Star port?" the blonde said

"Yes have you heard of them before?" the man asked with a quizzical look on his face

"No I haven't sir" said the boy crawling onto his knees bowing

"That is quite alright boy, do you have a name?" the man said the rest of the men had all taken off their helmets and where currently setting up some sort of device

"Yes sir, Naruto Uzumaki, sir" said Naruto still with his nose to the ground

"The kid knows respect it seems sir" said one of them who seemed smaller than the others he had two of the strange swords strapped to his back and two of the metal cylinders on his waist.

"A fine name. Mine is Nathaniel Mataki of the Knights of St John. Now tell me do you know where your parents are Naruto?" The now named Nathaniel asked

"Yes sir, their dead sir" Naruto said

"that is sad to hear who is looking after you then?" Nathaniel said with genuine sadness in his voice

"Nobody sir, the orphanage kicked me out." Naruto said

"They did what!" said the smaller one anger in his voice

"Why did they do that?" Nathaniel asked getting angry

"I don't know sir" said the boy tearing up "they just kicked me out saying they wouldn't let a demon ruin the other children's chances of being adopted"

"Interesting" said the man standing up "do they beat you?" the boy nodded

"That's why I am hiding in the forest sir" Naruto replied still crying

"Very well then" he turned to the others and said "is the transponder ready yet?"

"Yes sir" one of them said

"Patch me through to the ship" Nathaniel said

"Yes sir, patching you through to the ship sir"

The small device beeped three times before an image of a man in the same armour as the rest except he had a different weapon it was a large version of the small cylinder weapon that Nathaniel used.

"My lord?" the man said in a deep rumbling voice bowing

"Uncle Imperias I would like my personal body guard and a transport back to the ship for the Angels" Nathaniel said

"Why does he call that man call him Uncle if he calls him 'my lord'" Naruto whispered to the smaller soldier

"Well you see, that man on the hologram and I were battle brothers with his father when he became leader he referred to us as Uncle and we started to referring to him as my lord" the smaller soldier explained

"Certainly my lord there will be thunder-Hawkes on the way down now sir, oh and Lord Mavrock will be joining you on your request" the larger man finished

"Thank you Uncle" Nathaniel said "have them meet us outside the largest building in the village twenty five clicks from here in about, thirty minutes"

"Wait you mean the Hokage's tower?" Naruto said

"Who was that" the large man said

"That is a native to the planet we have found he will be acting as a guide "Nathaniel said

"You do have a bad habit of picking up strays Nathaniel, just like your father"

"My code of honour demands I am kind to all, even those who do not know of the emperor and his glory yet"

"Do not let that be your downfall Nathaniel" said his Uncle

"I will not Uncle now I need to have a talk with the leader of this village to ask why an innocent young boy is beaten" Nathaniel said

"Very well my lord I will see you when you are finished" replied the large man bowing

AT THE VILLAGE

Nathaniel, Renja (both minus the jet packs) and Naruto entered the village with Naruto riding on Nathaniel's armoured shoulder and telling them about the village. The rest of the squad had already activated there camouflage and where waiting for pick up behind the village. Currently Naruto was going on about his favourite place in the village.

"This is Ichiraku's Ramen stand it sells the best ramen in the whole elemental nations!"

"Is that so?" Renja said chuckling to himself "maybe we will have to try some then, wont we my lord?"

"Well we do have time before we have to meet the rest of the squad and the village leader" replied the other marine setting Naruto down as he ran towards the stand

Teuchi looked over at his favourite customer and said "hey Naruto what can I get for you" he said his voice trailing off as he saw the two space marines without their helmets

"Friends of yours Naruto?" asked Ayame looking at the two gaping at how tall they were, they barley fit in the stand

"Yeah this is Nathaniel and that's Renja" he said pointing at the two of them in turn "they saved me from a monster last night"

"Really? Well then I have you two gentlemen to thank for saving my favourite customer! I'll have a free bowl for you both in just a moment" the old man said

"That is very generous of you, may the Emperors glorious light shine on you, but we were only doing what any marine would have done in the same situation" Nathaniel said

"That may be so but anyone that will save Naruto is alright with me" said the old ramen store owner

"Why is that?" said Renja curious

"The whole village hates Naruto for some reason so he is beaten on a regular basis if not more."

Renja and Nathaniel were quite before Naruto in between mouthfuls asked "who's this Emperor you keep going on about?"

Renja spat out the Noodles that were in his mouth and Nathaniel had a look of pure shock written on his face

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked a little scared he had offended hid new friends

"No we are just surprised that there is a planet the Emperors light has not reached yet" said Nathaniel

Nathaniel went into detail about the Emperor and the Horus heresy and all the different chapters and enemies and generally everything about the imperium of man. When Renja said

"Not that I'm not enjoying the history lesson my lord but I do believe we must go see the leader of this village"

"Ah yes" said Nathaniel who turned to Naruto who had finished his 10th bowl of ramen

"Well Naruto are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir!" he said he had been listening intently and had decided that when he became Hokage he'd bring the Emperor's light to the five elemental nations.

The marines broke through the front door of the Hokage's office with Naruto on Nathaniel shoulder waving at the Hokage and the Hokage's secretary unconscious on his other shoulder. The Hokage stood up

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you people and why have you got Naruto" he asked

"I should be asking you the same thing! What kind of leader allows his citizens to beat a poor defenceless child! What kind of leader allows his orphanage to kick him out" rage was evident in the larger marine's voice.

The Hokage was speechless until he said "Naruto is this true they kicked you out of the orphanage?"

Renja and Nathaniel calmed down a little when they heard it wasn't the leaders fault. Naruto nodded then got a smile on his face "it's alright gramps if they don't want me there they don't deserve me there!" he said smiling "besides the knights have promised me that I can stay with them!"

"The who?" the Hokage asked

"We" said Nathaniel "the knights of St john I am there leader Nathaniel Mataki of the great imperium of man. "We fight all injustice in the galaxy in the name of the God Emperor!"

"I see is that why you seem to have taken a liking to Naruto?"

"Yes it is now we believe this planet is suitable for the God Emperors light so we are going to make our base of operations here in your village is that alright with you? We will sign an alliance with you if that is what it shall take, but know this we could destroy your village and take Naruto out into the galaxy." Nathaniel said

Sarutobi thought this over for a moment

"I will have to summon the council and have a meeting" he said

"It shall be done in the name of the Emperor" Nathaniel said taking the man's much smaller hand in his own and shaking it.


	2. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


End file.
